The present invention relates to transmission shift control mechanisms, also commonly referred to as gear selector mechanisms, for use with transmission shift bar assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rail selection indication module for use with a shift control mechanism.
Mechanisms for providing the vehicle operator with a "feel" for verification of proper shift rail selection, when manually shifting a gear shift lever of a mechanical transmission by use of resilient, yieldable means are known in the prior art as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,934,485; 4,022,078; and 4,567,785, all of which are incorporated herein by reference. Although such prior art mechanisms are suitable for certain purposes, they tend to be complicated and expensive to manufacture, assemble, and service. Some such mechanisms also do not provide the operator with a positive indication of correct rail selection in a shift bar housing assembly having 3, 4, or more shift rails. Furthermore, some of the prior art rail selection indication mechanisms are not operable, for either direction of shift lever movement, from a neutral or minimum-force position.